Please Don't
by wouldyoulikeacupoftea
Summary: Lisbon is kidnapped by Red John and he shows her, her worst nightmare. Mentions scenes from The Crimson Hat. Basically what I didn't want to happen on the show,


Another old piece of writing, Thanks for the reviews on my other stories. This was the worst thing, I thought may happen on the show. Thank goodness, it didn't. Enjoy as you wish.

* * *

Lisbon was awakened by a rough hand moving her hair behind her ear. She blinked her eyes as the hand pulled her hair into a ponytail. "I see you're awake, my dear" Red John cooed against her neck. "UHH!" Lisbon croaked as she turned her head towards her captor. "May I ask why haven't you killed me yet?"

"And what would that achieve?" Red John responded.

"I dunno, maybe the death of the team leader that is handling your case? Hurting Jane due to killing someone that he knows, on a day to day basis?"

"Nah! that would end the game too quickly"

"What!"

"If I kill you, the game would be finished. He would sink into a depression and never come out of it. What I have planned is much better."

"And are you going to tell me, what you've got planned?"

"I think it will be better if I show you" Red John smirked as he turned on the widescreen TV that was situated on the wall opposite to where Lisbon was tied up in a chair. "Enjoy!" He chuckled as he pressed play with the remote and the image of Jane walking into a hotel room appeared onto the screen. Lisbon looked concerned as she observed the image of Jane downing the bottles of vodka before collapsed into a heap onto the bed. Seeing Jane curl up and whimpering like a little baby, reminded her of the first time she caught him sleeping on the old battered leather couch that he must have dragged from the old storage room. This allowed Lisbon to let out an affectionate smile.

After what felt like an hour late, the knock on the door, woke the sleeping Jane on the television. "Who is it Jane" Lisbon asked the man on the tv, as she sees him looking through the peephole of his room. As soon as she heard Lorelei's voice, Lisbon face dropped. "Noo! I don't want to know." But, she smirked when she heard Jane mispronouncing Lorelei's name. "Serves you right"

_"Sorry, this is a mistake" _

_"No, no, no, I'm very happy to see you, just a little, little slaughtered that's all. It's been a rough week"_

_"Yeah, I can imagine, I brought you some chicken soup." Lorelei said as the brown paper bag came into view over Jane's shoulder. _"Great," Lisbon huffed at the screen.

_"For me?"_

_"Yeah"_

_"Come on"_

Lisbon said "Jane, you idiot! You don't sound like you knew she was one of his disciplines."

_"Excuse the mess" Jane said towards Lorelei._

_"How did you know my address?" Jane questioned Lorelei on the screen._ "Good question, Jane" Lisbon remarked.

_"The bails bondsman gave it to me"_

_"How did you know who the bails bondsman is?"_

_"Oh, what are you? Columbo, here with the third degree"_

_*Oh, I'm sorry, I'm a little curious"_

_"I knew who he was because I was the one who put up the money for your bail."_

_"That's a lot of money. I'll pay you back as soon as I can"_

_"I figured that you're good for it"._

_"Why did you do that for me?"_

_"You seem like a good man who lost his way. I could help so I did. And at this point, a straight up thank you, would be okay."_

_"Thank you… there's a lot of good men out there, who lost their way."_

_"Wow, are you making me say it out loud? I felt like we got a long pretty good. I felt like there was some kind of weird connection there between us. I trusted my feelings…Damn it! Was I wrong?"_

_"No. you weren't wrong"_ Lisbon froze with a cold feeling claiming her body.

_"Okay then"_

_"I have to warn you, Lorelei, I'm not the great catch that you think I am from first impressions." _

_"It's okay, neither am I."_

Lisbon recoiled as she remembered the same satanic look that she saw in the interrogation room when they caught Lorelei. Lisbon relaxed a bit as she watched them make idle chit chat as Jane was eating the chicken soup. _"Would you like to stay a bit and watch some tv" onscreen Jane cooed towards Lorelei. "Sure" she purred as she climbed onto the bed patting the space next to her. Jane clambered on and settled down. With a swish of Jane's wrist, sounds came blasting out of the television. _Lisbon watched on as Lorelei bit her lip and hid her face into face into Jane's shoulder. "Aww, come on, that's so fake" Lisbon complained as she saw Jane put his hand on Lorelei's head protectively.

"_She got away" Lorelei smiled then hid her face when the announcer said that a neck bite brought the zebra down._

_"You okay?" Jane asked._

"Wait, what!" Lisbon said as she watched them maintain eye contact for a while. But, as soon as she watched Lorelei kiss Jane, Lisbon's blood froze. But that was nothing on the feeling she got when she watched Jane respond to the kiss. "That's enough!" Lisbon shouted as she saw Jane roll onto Lorelei, covering her body. But, the video didn't stop there as she watched Jane and Lorelei strip each other of their clothes. "Please, don't make me watch this!" Lisbon pleaded. Lisbon turned her head away from the scene, but the gloved hands snapped it back towards the screen. "You don't want to miss this dear," Red John cooed into her ear, "think of it as inside information on how good Patrick is in bed". Lisbon attempted to squeeze her eyes shut but Red John held them open for her to see Jane's sweaty body thrusting on top of Lorelei, with their combined moans and groans filling the silence in the room. "See, Teresa, he's enjoying himself." Red John chuckled against Lisbon's neck. "But, I'll bet, we would have so much more fun. But, that's for next time. Ha Ha Ha". As Lisbon witnessed Jane's orgasm, she threw up and shook. But, she refused to cry as crying meant showing weakness. "I see, we need to clean you up" Red John said as he briefly paused the video to go and get a wet cloth to wipe the vomit off Lisbon. Once, he was happy, he returned back to position and turned the video back on.

_"Umm! It's a long time since I've done that" Jane sighed as he rolled off Lorelei._

_"That good!" she rasped as both of them were catching their breath._

_"Yeah"_

_"Good" Lorelei let out as they both rolled over and fell asleep. _Lisbon let a tear roll down her cheek at the mention of how good the sex was.

"You know, what dear, I think I'll fast forward this bit, watching them sleep is a tad boring." Red John said as he let go of Lisbon's face and used to remote to fast forward the video to where Lorelei was making Jane breakfast whilst wearing his shirt. "They look like the perfect couple, don't you agree Teresa?" Red John asked. "They're so comfortable together." Lisbon couldn't believe her eyes as she watched Jane admired Lorelei's body.

_"Good Morning" onscreen Jane said towards Lorelei._

_"Good Morning, sleepy lov_er"she replied. As Lorelei sit down to give Jane another kiss, Lisbon gasped as her heart was shattered.

_"You must have slept twelve hours"_

_"Yeah, I think, I was tired."_

_"I've got to go to work; I've made you some eggs"_

_"How did you know that I love eggs?" _Lisbon was at her wits end. She was on the verge of a mental breakdown. Watching Lorelei and Jane get dressed, made Lisbon feel ill again. But hearing that Jane had fun having sex with Lorelei, broke her. Once, she heard Jane asked Lorelei when they could see each other again, she shouted "Enough! Please don't make me watch anymore."

"As you wish" Red John replied as he jabbed a needle into Lisbon's neck. The next time she woke up, she was in the arms of Jane who was sobbing with relief that they found her. But, Lisbon shot up, pushes Jane away and shouts "Get away from me!". "But, Lisbon?"Jane pleaded. "No, I'll go in the ambulance with Cho. Nobody else!" Lisbon screamed as she marched into the ambulance with Cho on her heels. "Look after her, Cho." Jane shouted after them. Cho nodded as the doors closed on the ambulance.

**THE END**


End file.
